The Strongest Bond Of All
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Susie brings Lancer a gift, but in order to get it, he has to win the game Cops and Robbers. How will it go? Brother-sister bonding story! :) Requested by zeroa5raven on Deviantart. :)


**zeroa5raven on Deviantart asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Deltarune belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing. Also, this is my first Deltarune story, so please be gentle in the reviews.**

 **A/N: This story takes place a year after the Deltarune game.**

* * *

 **The Strongest Bond Of All**

Susie grinned as she headed towards the Dark World, carrying something in her hands. It didn't seem like that long ago that she and Kris had first been in the Dark World and had become friends and made friends with Ralsei and Lancer, who wanted to be their friend even though they had to fight his father, King Spade. Thankfully, they had defeated him and Kris and Susie had gone to the Surface, but often visited the Dark World to hang with their friends.

The purple-skinned dinosaur monster was looking for Lancer, the little skeleton she saw as a little brother. Their brother/sister bond had developed not long after defeating King Spade and it wasn't uncommon to see the two hanging out or roughhousing around the castle.

Arriving at her destination, the Card Castle, Susie hid the present in a tree near the castle entrance and went in. "Lancer!" She called out inquiringly, hoping he was around as she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he opened his present.

"Susie?" She heard and turned to find the little skeleton coming towards her, a huge grin on his face. "Susie!" He exclaimed, running up to her and glomping her.

Chuckling, she caught him and hugged him back. "Hey, guess what?" She said.

"What?" He asked excitedly.

"I brought a gift for you," she said. Seeing his eyes light up, she chuckled. "But...in order for you to get the gift, you have to win a new game we're going to play."

"A new game?" He asked, sounding more excited. "What game is it, Susie?"

"It's called Cops and Robbers," she replied. "You're going to play the cop and I'm going to play the thief. You have to chase me, capture me, and find a way to make me tell you where your present is."

Lancer grinned, eager to play. "I'll catch you and make you talk!" He declared playfully, making her laugh.

"Oh, I'm not going to talk so easily," she said, grinning. "But to make it fair, you can use some of your troops to help capture me. Either ten rudinns or hathys."

"Okay," he agreed happily, eager to play and was excited about getting a reward in the end. He chose ten rudinns just as Susie took off, starting the game. "Okay, men. Our objective is to capture Susie in a new game called Cops and Robbers. I'm the cop and Susie is playing the thief. No harm is to come to her. Just capture her."

The rudinns immediately agreed, following Lancer's orders and began hunting for the purple-skinned dinosaur. The little skeleton was searching too, spotting her a bit ahead of him. "There you are!" He exclaimed with a grin. "I've got you now!"

Susie smirked. "Oh, no you don't," she replied as she quickly ran, enjoying the game. Spotting the rudinns also searching, she was careful to avoid them, giggling to herself.

For a good twenty minutes, Susie managed to avoid getting caught, but found a way to mess around with Lancer too. She snuck up behind him a few times and tickled him playfully, going for his chubby stomach, which made him squeal and laugh. When she would hear the troops coming, she would quickly escape, leaving a giggling skeleton to catch his breath and try to find out where she had gone.

Lancer looked around, waiting patiently for Susie to appear again. He felt fingers on his sides suddenly and he laughed happily as he heard Susie laugh in amusement.

The troops, who were closer this time, spotted Susie as she went to escape again, but they were on her trail in a flash and Lancer followed, sensing victory.

Susie was about to run down another hallway when she ran into a couple rudinns and turned around fast, but the rest of the rudinns surrounded her and caught hold of her arms, their swords pointed at her, but only in play this time.

Lancer let out an evil laugh. "I've captured you, Susie!" He declared. "You're now my prisoner!"

She grinned. "And what are you going to do with me?" She asked with a smirk.

Lancer's grin almost fell when he realized he hadn't thought about how to make her talk and tell him where the gift was. "I haven't decided yet," he said before looking at his troops. "Men, take her to the dungeon until I decide what to do with her."

As the rudinns did so, Lancer fell into thought and after five minutes, he had an idea. Susie had been tickling him throughout the game, which meant he could do the same to her. Grinning, he headed for the elevator and went down to the dungeon where Susie was.

The purple-skinned dinosaur grinned as she was laying down on the cell floor with her wrists shackled, tying her to the floor, but she hadn't struggled when the rudinns had brought her there. She was calm, which in her opinion made the game more realistic and fun. She then heard the elevator ding, a sign that someone was coming and she smiled, having a good idea she knew who it was.

Lancer walked into her cell a few minutes later, grinning at her. "Well, Susie, are you going to tell me where the present is or do you want to endure torture until you talk?" He asked playfully, grinning at her.

Susie felt cocky and grinned back. "I won't talk," she said, sure of herself.

The small skeleton grinned. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes," she answered, still feeling cocky.

"Then you have made your choice," he said and pounced on her, wiggling his fingers into her left side.

A yelp escaped the purple-skinned dinosaur before she began laughing, surprised but proud of her little brother. She squealed as his wiggling fingers started on her stomach, slipping under her shirt to get to her stomach, making her let out a squeal that she'd adamantly deny later.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, squirming, but couldn't do much except kick her legs as her arms were bound beside her and made it impossible for her to protect her tickle spots.

Lancer giggled. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He said to her. "You gonna talk?"

Susie was laughing too hard to respond and the loudest squeal she had ever let out came out of her mouth when the skeleton went for her ribs, which were her worst spot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! LAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANCER!" She laughed.

"Uh-uh!" He said with a giggle. "Not until you talk."

He wiggled his fingers faster into her ribs and blew a raspberry into her exposed stomach. Susie squealed again before making her decision.

"Okay! Okay!" She called out through her laughter. "I'll tell you!"

Hearing her, Lancer stopped the tickle torture, sitting by Susie as she regained her breath. "Susie?" He asked. "You okay?"

She chuckled. "I'm okay," she said with a smile. "Your present is in the tree near the castle entrance."

Lancer's face lit up. "Yay!" He cheered before releasing her and then running off to find his gift. Susie waited for him and the little skeleton soon arrived with the box she had brought for him. Grinning, he opened it with her there and she grinned, knowing he was going to love her gift.

He gasped as he reached in and pulled out a small battle axe that looked just like Susie's. Lancer felt excitement fill him. He had always wanted to use and fight with Susie's axe, but it was too heavy for him.

Now, he had an axe just like hers and it was just the right size for him. He grinned and looked at Susie. "It's great, Susie," he said, hugging her happily.

The purple-skinned dinosaur hugged him back. "I knew you'd like it, Lancer," she said. "After all, my little brother needs an axe too if he's going to train with me and fight off bad guys."

Lancer grinned up at her. "You're the best big sister ever," he said, tightening his hug on her. She returned the squeeze, happy to have the little skeleton as not only a friend, but the best little brother she could ask for.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
